


Control

by MikoGalatea



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Written to fulfil a Fic on Demand request on LJ. Taki's carefully-controlled actions are not to smother her own humanity, but to protect it -- both from her enemies and her own tools.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/gifts).



Taki was a woman of control. Every movement she made, every action she took, was precise and calculated; she allowed herself no emotional distraction, no room for error.

It was a necessity of her work. Evil spirits preyed on those weak of mind, and so it followed that demon hunters needed wills of iron in order to succeed in their duties. Taki's own will had been forged to an admirable strength thanks to years of training, ever since her master Toki had taken her under his wing after her family had succumbed to a freak plague induced by a demon. In fact, her mind had been strong even before she became part of Toki's group; if it hadn't been for that, she might have perished along with her parents and relatives.

As cold and emotionless as she seemed now, however, she still had a heart. She fought the evil spirits in order to protect ordinary people, after all; since she had witnessed the death of her own family, she had no desire to let the demons claim any more lives. And when the possessed Toki had called out to her in his normal voice before he fled, she sought to vanquish him once and for all, not just to end the threat he posed, but also to end his pain.

On the other hand, this heart needed to be protected. As she used her ninja swords to fight her way to her goal, she kept control of herself, not to smother her humanity, but to preserve it. After all, she carried Mekki-Maru, a sword forged with a shard of Soul Edge itself; if she did not control Mekki-Maru, Mekki-Maru would control her...


End file.
